Inuyasha's Wish
by white-prince-inuyasha
Summary: Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's life is being turned upside down. Will Inuyasha's wish make everything better?
1. Tragedy and wishes

Inuyasha's Wish  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. But the basic story idea is mine.  
  
  
  
  
  
Unknown point of view.  
  
Kagome, Shippou, Sango, Miroku, Kiarara, Kaede, Myoga, and Rin. Let's see how the pretty boys take to this new development in their lives. I can't wait to hear their screams. Eunpov.  
  
  
  
As Inuyasha woke up he knew something was wrong. Normally Shippou would have pounced on him by now. Sango would be beating Miroku over the head with her boomerang and Kagome would be cooking breakfast. 'What's happening? Why did Kaede give me such a strong sleeping potion last night anyway?' He wondered. When he sat up there was a sight waiting for him that he never wanted to see. Kagome's dead body was hanging limply from a tree. She was dead and badly mutilated. Under her was the dead body of the kitsune pup. He was decapitated. Across from him where Miroku usually slept was Miroku's dead body. His wind tunnel was wide open and he was half in it. The long gash in his chest told him that he had been killed to keep him in the open where Inuyasha could find him. Sango had her sword in her body and was pinned to the tree next to Miroku. Kiarara was in the fire and looked like she had been thrown in after she had been stabbed to death. Myoga was in pieces and Kaede had been forced to drink acid. The sight was too much for Inuyasha to look at. Just as he was just about to leave the sight a note caught his eye and he read it aloud to himself.  
  
To who finds this, I couldn't take this anymore. The pressures of being a hanyou and Sesshomaru's brother got to me finally. The rejection was too much. They wouldn't shut up about how I didn't have the courage to face Naraku and my brother. I told them to shut up and they didn't listen. So I killed them. Now that I have a taste for this no one is safe. To be hunted is not fun I know that. But to be the hunter is all the fun. If you wish to look for me here is my description. I am average. With long white hair and white ears. I wear a red fire rats kimono and have a sword. If you haven't figured it out by now you are stupid. My name shall be revealed in time. Just look around you there should be more but they got away. I have gone to hunt them. Back soon. No one is safe not even the demons.  
  
Inuyasha younger brother to the demon lord of the west.  
  
Inuyasha ran. ' How could the real murderer blame me for this? I am innocent!'  
  
Sesshomaru woke up to the scent of blood and fear. ' What the? Wait where's Rin? She should be here with me.' Sesshomaru got up and started to look for the pint-sized runt. When his search led him closer to the smell of blood he got worried. Running as fast as he could he quickly found Rin and the source of the blood. Rin was hanging limply from a tree branch and looked too far dead to comprehend. He pulled the note that was on Rin's body closer so that he could read it.  
  
I really am the monster that legend tells. I took this girl in and raised her. I acted like her friend then in the end I killed her. She meant nothing to me and I hope that I can get more children just like her. Sesshomaru Demon lord of the west.  
  
Sesshomaru just stared wide-eyed. 'But I didn't kill her. I could never do that.' Just as he was about to leave he ran dead into Inuyasha who looked like he was running for his life. The fear on his face was so thick you could cut it with a knife.  
  
" Come on this way! I saw him go this way." " How could he do that to those poor innocents!" "What did you do to those people to make them hate you so much Inuyasha?" " Nothing! I didn't do it honestly!" " Do what?" " Never mind we have to run!" Just then they saw the group in the forest. They got up and ran like they had never run before. They weren't sure where they were going but they had to get away. That is when Sesshomaru's castle came into view and the two boys ran to the safety of the castle walls. They heard the voices getting closer. " Sesshomaru will pay as well! She was only 12!" " Sesshomaru what did you do?" " Woke up to a very bad day." " I wish I could start everything over again!" Inuyasha yelled over the loud noise that had now entered the castle. The mob had somehow broken down the front door. Right before the mobs eyes the two boys vanished in a flash of light. A second later everyone's minds were wiped of the last 62 years.  
  
How did you like it? I made it up while in detention. See you! 


	2. Wish Fulfilled

Inuyasha's Wish

Disclaimer: I want him no fair! I can't seem to get the ownership papers. They are to expensive. Oh well. Guess I will have to settle with drooling and writing fanfics. 

******************************************************************

  


"MMOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!" the howl reached to the very ends of the castle. Rustling could be heard as a young woman in her late twenties came running down the hall. Reaching her son's bedroom door she threw the doors open and ran in.

"It's all right! Its all right! Don't worry it was all a bad dream. Shhh it's alright."

"Mom it was scary. There were all these monsters and humans and they all wanted to kill me and you weren't there. Dad was even gone and I was old."

" Oh Sesshomaru don't worry. It will all be okay so don't worry."

" But mom. I was nice to Inuyasha! That was really scary."

" Your silly Sesshomaru go back to bed. An eight year old does not need to be up at this time."

" But mom I'm not tired now." The woman giggled and put Sesshomaru back to bed. Then she kissed him goodnight and walked to the door. When she turned around he was all ready asleep again. That is when a shriek woke him up again

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY HHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEELLLLP!" Both demons sprinted down the hall way to the younger child's room. Inside they found both Inutaisho and his other wife attempting to calm down the small hanyou that was in hysterics. Sesshomaru's mother ran over to try and help. The only response all three of them got was yelled at about something that was close to he ate me! Sesshomaru got up and started to berate his younger brother about being stupid and that nothing was going to eat him so why couldn't he shut up. Inuyasha looked up and stared at his older brother. They stood staring at each other for two minutes before Inuyasha went back into hysterics and launched himself at………………..

Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru just stood there shocked. What could he do. His three year old brother just latched onto his waist. After about two minutes Sesshomaru got use to the position and sat himself on Inuyasha's bed waiting for him to calm down. When it seemed that Inuyasha had cried himself to sleep and that he wasn't letting go, Sesshomaru laid down next to him and fell to sleep as well. The three parents just stood there watching the two brothers sleeping peacefully in each others arms. They covered the two boys up and went to bed. 

The next morning Sesshomaru woke up to stare in golden eyes. At first he though that Inuyasha had come into his room again and then he remembered what had happened the night before. He slightly smiled and looked at his little brother.

" Tell me truthfully Inuyasha. Do you look up to me and depend on me more than your mom and our dad?"

"Yup! Race you down stairs!" the giggling hanyou said then race down the stairs. Sesshomaru followed close behind laughing. When they got downstairs they realized that their parents were talking really low about something. Inuyasha snuck up on them and in a big voice yelled,

"GOOD MORNING!" All three jumped in the air and then turned around giggling.

" Inuyasha Sesshomaru good morning. How did you sleep?"

"Like a baby!" replied Inuyasha and then realized that he was basically a baby.

"Oddly well. I didn't wake up until after Inuyasha. Which is usually weird." replied Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru's mother looked at their father and winked.

" Children we know this is a little early but, we have decided it best."

"What?"

" We are going to get you married by the human and demon code in ten years, When Inuyasha is thirteen and Sesshomaru is eighteen."

" What?" They both yelled and ran out of the room and into their own respected rooms.

******************************************************************

An: Hi there. Thanks to those who did review. Sorry it took so long and sorry the first chapter is hard to read. The school's computers suck. Ja ne!


	3. Dealing And Illness

Taking the News

An: Sorry I took so long to update. It won't happen again.

******************************************************************************

Inuyasha couldn't believe that they were going to do that to him! Sesshomaru doesn't love him. He only cares enough to be nice to him.

Sesshomaru was fuming. How dare they do that to him? Inuyasha was his little brother and sure he had some feelings for the little hanyou, but he didn't think that a marriage would last.

The parents were baffled. They thought that they would like the arrangement. 'Oh well. They are getting married anyway.' they thought and went back to their jobs. 

Four years later…

"Sesshomaru wait up! You are running to fast." Inuyasha yelled out. Sesshomaru didn't slow down though. Tripping, Inuyasha realized that Sesshomaru was going to leave him in the storm. 'I wish dad hadn't gone away. The he would have been able to teach me how to use my nose to get home!' Pulling his knees up he buried his face and began to cry. 

"Sesshomaru where is your brother?" Hana asked (1). 

"He isn't behind me?" he asked spinning around.

"No."

"I'll go find him." he said and then took off.

"Help me!" Inuyasha yelled as he was kicked again. His attackers were youkai from a neighboring kingdom. They always liked to pick on him. Just because he was a hanyou. All of a sudden there was a flash of light and they fled.

"Are you alright Inuyasha?"

"Daddy! Sesshomaru and I were running home and I tripped. When I looked up he was gone and I started to cry. I heard footsteps and I thought that it was Sesshomaru. But it was them and then they started to beet me. And then you came to save me."

"Poor Inuyasha. Let's see if we can find that brother of yours." Inutaisho said and then picked him up. Turning around he saw Sesshomaru running towards them.

"Dad! Is he all right? I didn't mean to leave him behind!" Sesshomaru said and then pulled Inuyasha out of his dad's arms. Inuyasha was sleeping and soaking wet. Running back home he pulled Inuyasha's wet clothes off, dried Inuyasha off, and then put him into clean clothes. Laying him down on his bed he soon fell asleep watching Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru shot awake to see Inuyasha covered in a sweat and tossing and turning. Putting his hand on Inuyasha's forehead he realized that he was burning up. Getting out of bed Sesshomaru quickly made his way to their parents bedroom.

"Mom, Dad, Hana Inuyasha's sick." This simple sentence had Sesshomaru standing in the room by himself. `Where did they go? ` He thought to himself. 

******************************************************************************

An: Sorry it took so long to update I won't do it again. 


	4. Helping Inuyasha recover and then losing...

Helping Inuyasha

Disclaimer:?

******************************************************************************************************

"Mom is he gonna be okay?" Sesshomaru asked his mother as Hana tried to calm down Inuyasha's fever.

"He'll be fine. Sesshomaru go to bed."

"I can't."

"And why not?"

"You are in my bedroom."

"Oh yeah."

"Sesshomaru?" came a very tired and hoarse voice from the bed.

"Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru ran over and hugged his brother. 

"I'm to hot. Can you help me take my shirt off?"

"Don't you dare!" Sesshomaru's mother yelled.

"Sure." Sesshomaru answered glaring at his mother. Gently pulling Inuyasha into a sitting position, Sesshomaru pulled the shirt over his brother's head. Lying him back down he grinned. 

"Better?"

"Better." Inuyasha said before falling asleep in Sesshomaru's arms. Curling up next to him again, he fell asleep as well.

The next morning……………

Sesshomaru woke up to see Inuyasha staring at him. Shifting so he was more comfortable he smiled at Inuyasha and then realized that he was probably still sick. Putting his hand up to Inuyasha's head he realized that the fever was gone. Smiling he looked at Inuyasha who had fallen asleep. Crawling out of bed, he walked downstairs and got something to eat. Coming back upstairs he realized just how beautiful Inuyasha was. Laying down next to him Sesshomaru smiled. Drifting back to sleep Sesshomaru's last thought was how long it would take for Inuyasha to accept him as his mate.

"Sesshomaru! Wake up!" Sesshomaru woke up to see Inuyasha with a huge smile on his face. 

"What do you want?"

"Let's play!"

"What?"

"I wanna play!"

"Weren't you just sick?"

"Yeah but I'm already better. Now let's go play!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Now or I'm gonna tell mom."

"Fine." Sesshomaru agreed only to save his precious hearing. That woman could yell louder than a child. Climbing out of bed Sesshomaru changed into his day clothes [1] and walked down stairs. As soon as they were outside Sesshomaru tackled Inuyasha and they started to wrestle. 

"Inuyasha! Sesshomaru!" freezing they turned to look at the person who had spoken.

"Yes dad?" they said in unison.

"Did you forget about the meeting today?"

"Oh my …." Sesshomaru trailed off. He really didn't want to swear in front of his dad.

"Go upstairs, clean up, and change. I expect you downstairs in twenty minutes."

"Yes dad." they said and then ran off.

Coming downstairs Inuyasha and Sesshomaru noticed how many people there were. Hesitantly walking in Sesshomaru dodged around the many massive bodies that blocked his way and finally found his dad, Hana, and his mother in the mist of everyone.

"Here." he said proudly. All three looked down and then realized the missing boy.

"Where's your brother?" they all asked at the same time.

"He was right behind me." Sesshomaru declared and spun around.

"Honestly I didn't run this time I walked and still I manage to loose him!"

"Brother help!" came a voice from the other side of the room. Sesshomaru spun around to see a tall demon holding Inuyasha captive.

"Not the brother that I wanted. But he will do. Hand over Sesshomaru and the kingdom and I will return the brat." he declared and then left.

"Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru yelled and then turned into his full demon form. Inutaisho stepped back as Sesshomaru ran after the demon and his brother.

1 week later……………..

Sesshomaru walked into the house exhausted, hungry, thirsty, in need of a bath, and defeated. He hadn't been able to catch up to them and had lost their trail. He then got lost on the way back. Falling to the floor in Inuyasha's room he uttered four words that only Inutaisho would hear.

"Inuyasha I love you." Inutaisho picked up Sesshomaru and carried him to bed after he passed out. He then realized that it would be useless to try and stop Sesshomaru from finding Inuyasha.

**************************************************************************************************************

Sorry it took so long but I have been feeling really, really crappy as of late. That and my mom just put us into home schooling and my doctor got switched. The only thing is, my old doctor won't send my records so I'm stuck feeling crappy. Please bear with me. Ja ne!


	5. Author's note

Due to recent complications with my Internet access all stories will be on temporary hold. I will complete them when I can get back on the Internet. I am currently using the Public Library's computer to write this update. Do forgive the late notice. My Internet has been down for about a month. I will get back on and finish my stories as soon as I can. Thank you for understanding. Ja ne! Your beloved author. 


End file.
